


"I'm with Tubbo now"

by dice_daydreams



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Pain, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Techno Deserves Better, idk i'm feeling some things, obviously not romantic pls no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dice_daydreams/pseuds/dice_daydreams
Summary: The moment that Tommy turned away from Techno, and Techno's heart waned.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade/Loneliness
Kudos: 27





	"I'm with Tubbo now"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written much of anything before and this is really short because I was just feeling some things after the 1/5/21 stream at the festival. Hopefully it's not bad :]

“I’m with Tubbo now”

Anger ripped through Techno’s chest at those words. Stinging betrayal, painful abandonment, the familiar ache of being and knowing that he had been used, he thought it would’ve been different this time. 

The truth is that Techno wouldn’t have been this upset if Tommy hadn’t meant so much to him. From the moment he had found him hiding underneath his house, pitiful, broken, and alone, Techno had felt that Tommy could maybe understand him in ways no one else could. For that had been him many times, laying on the floor of an empty home with no one else to turn to, stuttering breaths ripping through his lungs as he reminisced on past memories. It hurt so much this time, because Tommy was his friend, Techno wanted him as a brother, he had even dared to hope that maybe he’d stay for him. 

Watching Tommy turn his back on and walk towards Tubbo was a familiar sight to Techno, dread crashing into him with the realization that he had been wrong yet again, Tommy was leaving him. The person he had taken into his home, the person he had let burrow into his chest, a growing fondness overtaking him, a younger brother, he was leaving. Again. What a fool to have expected more.

What a fool he had been to believe that anyone would stay for him, no one ever did. Well, Phil obviously did, but he was different, he was a solid constant, an immovable structure. Through everything, Phil was akin to a proud and blinding marble statue, indestructible as war waged around it. In his swirling thoughts, a small voice whispered something about the weathering of marble, the graying effects of time, of an explosion and swords ripping through a beloved son. That voice was quickly muffled though by the dark winds raging in Techno’s head, the painful beating against his chest speaking to the fact that he was very much alive. He had survived worse things, surely he would survive this. It would be missing shrieking laughter and a warm voice by his side, but he could surely survive.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this wow thanks, I know it's abysmally short but let me know if you liked it!


End file.
